


How Sherlock Stole Christmas!

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Gen, Video, sherlock almost as grinch, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: "I hate Christmas.""So why don't you steal it?"[Fic with video]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 9





	How Sherlock Stole Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> One year too late, but I wanted to make something with Sherlock "Benedict Cumberbatch" Grinch and at last I made it. And Jim is there as well.

"I hate Christmas."

"So why don't you steal it?" Jim said. "At least, you'd stop complaining and I could enjoy some silence."

"That's... quite good idea."

"What? Sherlock, where're you going?"

ooo

"All right, I know the basics now and I found the solution for all this mess."

"Seriously?" Jim looked at the table, full of Christmas movies, children books and ornaments.

"It's impossible to provide all gifts in one night, also how Santa'd exactly know who is good or naughty. Not mentioning the resources, which would be needed to _produce_ them."

"Magic?"

"Bullshit! Santa Claus doesn't exist!" Sherlock exclaimed. "I know it from the first hand."

"Yes, it was your uncle Rudy in white-red costume, when you were 7 years old."

"How do you know that?"

"Iceman told me."Jim looked at shocked detective. "You couldn't resist presenting your traps to parents and brother, but after each Christmas night, you were also surprised, why they didn't work. Slowly, you started suspect that Mr. Claus could have his accomplices inside. Finally, to be sure that your prey wouldn't get away this time, you made one extra trap."

"Absurd. Mycroft wasn't even there. He and dad were coming back from London, their train was delayed and Mum has never told him about that."

"That's why, he couldn't save Uncle Rudy. Two broken arms. Nice." Jim laughed. "Moreover, did you really think that your brother wouldn't notice _signs of the crime_?"

"How the hell did you manage to get this information from him?"

"Well, you were extremely naughty yesterday. That was the revenge, my dear." Moriarty explained. "But let's go back to the topic, how would you make all people to resign from Christmas trees and other stuff?"

"As plastic surrounds as all," Sherlock straightened up with sudden enthusiasm. "it'd be easy to suggest that some lethal ingredient was used during the production of Christmas decorations. (Food is stored in plastic boxes, bags etc. it'd also be infected.)"

"What exactly?"

"Hexallegon, a minor isotopes of radium, which may not be highly radioactive, but still can cause problems ..."

"Something like that doesn't exist."

"Of course, it doesn't. But imagine, one small news put in right place on Facebook or any channel and the panic would spread worldwide!"

"You may start your evil laugh now." Jim yawned.

"You could at least start taking me seriously."

"I do, honey. That's why I will tell you that some trees are actually made from wood. Ornaments as well."

"Then I would say: STOP KILLING OUR PLANET! SAVE TREES"

"All right, I understand. To sum up: Santa doesn't exist, Christmas decorations and food would become poisonous, but what about people's attitude? They'd still try to meet and maybe sing. Eh, disgusting."

"I'd spread a rumour that on bus/train/plane is a bomb." Sherlock proposed.

"In each country and city?"

"I'd make them believe in it."

"You won't force neighbours to stay at home."

"Air outside is getting worse with each year, again - right news in right place would do all."

"But what about singing?"

"People would be closed in theirs homes, they wouldn't be in the mood for singing!"

"You'd be surprised, my dear."

"You don't like Christmas as well. You should be supporting me, not working against me."

"I'm looking forward to this one." Moriarty stated and touched Sherlock's hand. The detective was slightly taken back, but soon he joined his own palm with Jim's.

"So, would you proceed with your plan?"

"I think that I'd postpone it for next year... or never, if possible."


End file.
